mssfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 4: Idol Wars
Survivor: Idol Wars started on June 15th, 2012 and ended on XXXX, 2010. This season brought back 14 previous castaways to face off against 7 new castaways. This season featured 11 different types of immunity idol and ... This season was preceeded by Survivor: Past & Present and followed by Survivor: Mearl Islands. Tribes & Castaways This season featured 21 players but would only start with 2 tribes of 10. The season started off with a challenge to determine tribes (and idol selection order) and in the end WrightNacho was left without a tribe. After the first immunity challenge WrightNacho would join the losing tribe at tribal council where 2 people would be voted out. Original Tribes: Note: Chipotledude (S1) and LindsayP (Rookie) were originally casted but after failing to turn in the first challenge they were replaced by Glinda and Boomske123, respectively. *WrightNacho, who was originally not picked for a tribe, joined the Lunastia tribe after they lost the first Immunity Challenge. The Lunastia tribe was required to vote out two members at their first tribal council. Idols This season started off with 10 different idols that each player would have to rank in the order in which they wanted. After the tribes were divided the idols were given out based on the challenge scores, so that there was 1 of each idol at each camp. WrightNacho, who was not picked for a tribe, got an idol that was different then any of those that people bid on, whose power was kept a secret. The idols were color coded as to hide their power (only the original holder was told of their power) Outcast Island Once players are voted out they go to Outcast Island where they get a chance to try and rejoin the game by..... Challenges Episodes EPISODE 1- "Idol Wars Pilot" Days: 1-3 14 returnees came to Micronesia for another attempt to win Mearl's Survivor. The cast contained a previous winner, a runner-up, three-time players, early boots, and other favorites. Then the first obstacle was revealed: 7 new castaways. It was then revealed that the 21 castaways would be divided into 2 tribes of 10, with one person left over. The person left over would temporarily stay on Outcast Island where they would wait until the first tribal council; at this point they would join the losing tribe and 2 members would get voted out. The first challenge was an individual challenge ("25 Points") that would determine Tribe Captains. The tribe captains would pick the first member of their tribe and then that chosen member would choose the next member and so on and so forth. There was also a second twist: everybody in this game would receive an idol, but each idol would do something different. The challenge would also determine the order the castaways got to choose their idols, and idols would be divided so that each original tribe had one of each idol in it. The person without a tribe would receive a unique 11th idol. It was also explained that anybody that did not rank the players and idols in the order they wanted them in the next 22 hours would be removed from the game and somebody else would take their place. Chipotledude and LindsayP fell victim to this and were replaced immediately by Glinda and Boomske123. Once the challenge ended it was revealed that Sdriver999 was 1 post over the 25 limit which put her in last place. Rumtin had a perfect 25 and became the captain of Lunastia and Bingo21 finished in 2nd place and became the captain of Chamorro. After the selection was completed WrightNacho was left tribeless and went to Outcast Island. In the first immunity challenge Epstar submited the answers for the Lunastia tribe early on while the Chamorro tribe submited their answers just minutes before the deadline, but came out victorious with an 11-9 win, thanks to Gaiaphage scoring 6 points off Rumtin's answers. At tribal council WrightNacho joined the Lunastia tribe in a double-elimination. Each player received two votes and the top two vote getters would be eliminated. Finishing Order TBD